Semiconductor packages are provided to implement integrated circuit chips for use in electronic products. Typically, a semiconductor package may be configured so that a semiconductor chip is mounted on a substrate, and bonding wires or bumps may be used to electrically connect the semiconductor chip to the substrate. With the advancing developments in the electronics industry, semiconductor packages are being developed in a variety of ways to reach various goals of compact size, small weight, and/or low (or lower) fabrication costs. In addition, many kinds of semiconductor packages are developed to accommodate the expansion of specific application fields, such as high-capacity mass storage devices.
Semiconductor chips having semiconductor devices may extend their internal circuit functions to external electronic devices through pads. Wire bonding has been mainly used to connect pads of semiconductor chips to external substrates. However, due to the increasing miniaturization of semiconductor devices and the increases in processing speeds and the number of internal input/output signals of semiconductor chips, more recently connection bumps on pads of semiconductor chips are being directly connected to substrates.